


Chairman and the Church

by rootofallevil



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, adorable kitten fluff, cat adventures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: С тех пор, как у его колдуна появился человек, Председатель Мяо был одинок. Пока однажды Магнус и Алек не принесли домой нового друга в Роковой Коробке.





	Chairman and the Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lou_lesage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_lesage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chairman and the Church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193262) by [may10baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby). 



Председателю не нравилось, когда его колдун и человек уходили в спальню.

Справедливости ради, он также осуждал их, когда они спаривались в гостиной. Или на кухне. Или в ванной. Впрочем, после инцидента, имевшего место шесть месяцев, три дня и четыре часа назад, ванную Председатель старательно избегал в любом случае.

Так вот, спальня.

Иногда его колдун и недавно приобретенный человек шли в спальню и спали, тогда Председатель забирался на кровать, устраивался на подушке человека и дремал вместе с ними. Но обычно, по ночам матрас начинал скрипеть, а Председателю приходилось сидеть за дверью спальни, в гостиной, одному и часто без ужина. Его колдун часто забывал покормить Мяо, но человек старался заботиться о еде. Во всяком случае, когда колдун не покусывал его, что, с точки зрения Мяо, было каннибализмом.

Шум потом стихал, но он все равно оставался заперт за дверью спальни, и мстительно точил когти о мебель, просто потому что Председатель считал, что имеет право, учитывая, как он натерпелся. Колдун часто менял мебель, так что все равно это не имело значения. Председатель Мяо теперь и сам не имел значения.

Когда колдун и человек вернулись домой этим вечером, Председатель заметил их взгляды друг на друга, и свернулся клубком на диване, размышляя, как основательно попортит деревянные ножки дивана. 

Его уши дернулись, когда он услышал стук пластика об пол. Кот помедлил, но потом все же выглянул из-за подлокотника диван, и зашипел, увидев Роковую Коробку. Воплощение тюрьмы: твердый пластик и решетка на двери. У колдуна хватало наглости периодически запирать Председателя в ужасной Коробке, и относить к демоническим людям, которые тыкали его иголками и засовывали всякие штуки туда, где никаких штук совершенно точно быть не должно. 

Его человек что-то говорил, голос звучал раздраженно. Председатель с прищуром наблюдал, как человек наклонился и открыл Роковую Коробку. Если кто-то из них думал, что Мяо сдастся без боя, их ждали царапины везде, куда он достанет. Пока дверца приоткрывалась, колдун сказал что-то дразнящим тоном.

Председатель уселся как следует, когда из Роковой Коробки вышел кот.

Этот кот был очень величественным, другого подходящего слова Председатель не знал. Его шерсть была голубовато-серой, а глаза светились золотом – как у его колдуна, но даже красивее. И кот был больше Председателя, или просто более пушистым. Кот оглядел лофт, и заметил его. Председатель пристыженно спрятался за подлокотником, будто испуганный котенок.

Зачем его колдун и человек принесли домой еще одного кота в Роковой Коробке? Председатель застыл на месте. Этот кот будет жить тут вместо него? Неужели Председатель им больше не нравится? Он жалобно мяукнул. Новый кот намного лучше его. Белая шерстка Председателя выглядела потрепанной в сравнении с этим серо-голубым великолепием. И Мяо был крошечным, даже когда злился и шерсть вставала дыбом.

Человек что-то сказал, и колдун ему ответил, но Председателю было все рано. Он уткнулся мордочкой в уголок дивана, и рад был бы там и остаться.

Он чихнул от блесток.

Что-то легкое приземлилось на диван, и Председатель увидел нового кота, который обосновался на подушке рядом с ним и теперь разглядывал его с серьезным выражением в золотистых глазах. Мяо напрягся и присел, готовый в любой момент убежать. Второго кота это только позабавило, и он довольно оскалился.

— Так значит, это твою белую шерсть Алек приносит домой на себе.

Председатель помолчал, наклонив голову на бок. Новый кот имел странную манеру общения.

— У меня белая шерсть, — подтвердил он, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он был напряжен, и хвост нервно метался по дивану. — И Алек мой человек, — сообщил Мяо, не без гордости.

Новый кот нахмурился и сузил глаза.

— Я знаю Алека с тех пор, как он был котенком. Он был моим человеком еще до тебя.

Председатель привстал и вздыбил шерстку.

— Он мой человек! — прошипел он в ответ. Спору нет, когда его колдун и человек устраивали свои спальные игры, это раздражало, но его человек был хороший. Лучший из людей.

И не забывал его кормить.

Новый кот едва удостоил его взглядом.

— И как же, интересно, он может быть твоим человеком? — кот подошел ближе, и Председатель попятился. — Неужели это ты поймал больную мышь, которая пыталась пробраться к нему в кровать ночью? Или это ты предупредил его о враге, который пришел к дверям Института? Может, это ты помог найти клинок, подаренный ему его отцом накануне отбытия в Аликанте?

Председатель сжимался все больше с каждым вопросом, пока не стал жалким комочком шерсти в углу дивана. 

— Зато я не съел его друга, который превратился в крысу, — кротко ответил Мяо, смотря на кота снизу вверх. Тот вознаградил его любопытным взглядом. Котам свойственно любопытство, но в данном коте это было особенно забавно. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил кот, усевшись.

— Два года, — сообщил Председатель, выпрямившись. — У меня недавно была вечеринка, — добавил он, думая о том, устраивают ли этому новому коту вечеринки в честь его дня рождения.

Ответ кота, судя по всему, удовлетворил, и он отвернулся.

— Это многое объясняет, — кот смотрел на него искоса. — Ты всего лишь котенок. Готов поспорить, ты можешь вылакать целую миску сливок, не задумываясь о том, как тебе потом будет плохо.

— От сливок не бывает плохо! — одно лишь предположение ужаснуло Председателя.

Кот выглядел самодовольным.

— Бывает, если выпить слишком много, — сказал он, и Председатель попытался осознать эту мысль, разглядывая фиолетовую поверхность дивана. Он даже не заметил, как новый кот к нему подкрался, пока серо-голубой мех не появился в поле его зрения. Мяо поднял голову и уставился в золотистые глаза.

— Как тебя зовут? 

— А тебя как зовут? — парировал Председатель, вжавшись в спинку дивана.

— Я Черч, — без промедления сообщил тот. — А ты? — Председатель не ответил, обдумывая имя. Кот, несомненно, выглядел как Черч.

 — Председатель. Председатель Мяо, — сообщил он.

Черч усмехнулся и начал мурлыкать. От этого звука у Председателя стало щекотно внутри, и он замурлыкал в ответ, перебрасывая хвост из стороны в сторону.

Диван скрипнул, и Мяо подскочил, увидев человека, который смотрел на них своими яркими голубыми глазами. Он что-то сказал, и колдун появился рядом, широко улыбаясь. Минуту спустя, они направились в спальню, и у Председателя появилось предчувствие, что еды в его миске не будет до утра. 

— Но я голодный! — промяукал он в направлении закрытой двери, и оглянулся, когда Черч подал голос.

— Так пойди поешь.

Председатель сердито посмотрел на него.

— Я не могу, — раздраженно сообщил он.

Черч подергал ушами. — Почему?

— Потому что они будут там всю ночь. И мой колдун хранит еду в пакете на столе. Я не достаю, я слишком мал.

Мяо подумал о высоченной кухонной стойке. Даже карабкаясь изо всех сил, он не мог достать еду, он пытался. Черч смотрел на него задумчиво, лениво помахивая хвостом.

— Покажи, — велел он, и спрыгнул с дивана, мягко ступая по полу. Председатель спрыгнул следом, и обогнал его в несколько прыжков, показывая путь на кухню. Там Мяо сел, глядя на неприступную стену, отделявшую его от еды. Черч тоже оценивающе осмотрел препятствие.

Внезапно он присел и прыгнул, достаточно высоко, чтобы приземлиться на столешницу. Председатель наблюдал за ним с восхищением.

— Поберегись, — предупредил Черч, и спихнул на пол пакет с едой. Председатель любовно проследил взглядом, как пакет упал, треснул и содержимое просыпалось на пол. Мяо прыгнул, восторженно мяукнув, и зарылся в кучу еды на полу.

Он был так занят, что даже не заметил Черча, который спрыгнул обратно на пол, и теперь наблюдал за ним.

— Тебе станет плохо, если не прекратишь.

— Мрррх хааах хмптпк граах, - ответил Председатель, все еще поглощенный трапезой. Черч внимательно смотрел на него, слегка помахивая хвостом.

Ровно одиннадцать минут спустя, Председатель свалился на пол, чувствуя себя ужасающе раздувшимся. Кот жалобно мяукнул, лежа на боку посреди раскиданной повсюду еды. Он почувствовал влагу на ухе, и открыл глаза. Черч успокаивающе вылизывал его ушки.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — констатировал он между делом. Председатель закрыл глаза и издал жалостливый звук, позволяя другому коту позаботиться о нем.

К моменту, когда Председатель почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы двигаться, Черч успел привести в порядок его голову и лапки. Председатель встряхнулся.  

— Спасибо, — сказал он, глядя на кота. Черч ничего не ответил, но, судя по движениям хвоста, он был счастлив. — Как ты это сделал? — спросил Мяо, указывая вверх на столешницу.

— Многому можно научиться, пока ловишь мышей, — сказал Черч, подергивая ушами. — Пойдем, Алек и Магнус угомонились в спальне, и мы сможем пробраться к ним.

Председатель последовал за котом в гостиную, поглядывая на запертую дверь спальни.

— Я не хочу туда идти, - сказал Мяо, получив удивленный взгляд Черча в ответ. — Там странно пахнет после их игр, и они гадкие и потные. Диван лучше, — он разглядывал обозначенный предмет мебели, — но такой большой и одинокий, — тихо сказал он.

Председатель вздрогнул, когда Черч задел его, запрыгивая на диван, и повернулся к нему.

— Присоединишься? Или я буду спать один? — Председатель помедлил, прежде чем запрыгнуть на диван следом за старшим котом. Черч уютно свернулся в углу дивана, обернув свой хвост вокруг себя. Председатель посомневался чуть-чуть, а потом все же подбежал и улегся под боком. Если второй кот возражал, то никак этого не показал. Мяо довольно замурлыкал, прижавшись к теплому пушистому другу.

— Я не возражаю против их спальных игр, пока ты тут, — сообщил Председатель, устроив подбородок на лапе Черча. Тот не ответил, но Мяо слышал, как тот тихо мурлычет. — Совсем не возражаю, - повторил он, зевая, и заснул. 

 

***

 

— Магнус, я серьезно! Отдай! — требовал побагровевший Алек, пока Магнус набирал сообщение на телефоне охотника.

«Дорогой Джейс», — написал Магнус. От праведного гнева Алека его спасало только кольцо голубого огня, которым он оградил себя от разъяренного бойфренда. — «К сожалению, я не смогу сегодня присоединиться к тебе для ночного патруля, так как Магнус вытрахал из меня все силы и …»

Магнус пригнулся, уворачиваясь от Алека, который попытался схватить его поверх огненного кольца. Он щелкнул пальцами, убирая огонь, и принялся с хохотом убегать от Алека по всему лофту.

— Магнус!

Колдун начал нарезать круги вокруг дивана, и замер на месте, взглянув на подушки. Алек тут же врезался в него, и, будь Магнус чуть пониже, они бы свалились на пол. Алек выхватил телефон из его рук, удостоверившись, что тот не успел ничего отправить. — Поверить не могу, что ты шутишь такими вещами, ты хоть представляешь, как долго мне пришлось бы…

— Алек, смотри, — с улыбкой сказал Магнус. Алек взглянул на него и перевел взгляд на диван. Он не был большим любителем кошек, но даже он вынужден был признать зрелище умилительным.

Черч и Председатель Мяо свернулись вокруг друг друга и безмятежно дремали вместе в уголке дивана, слишком милые, чтобы описать словами. 

— Ооо, — вырвалось у него, и Магнус хмыкнул. 

— Видишь? Я знал, что принести его сюда было отличной идеей, — сказал колдун, притягивая Алека к себе за бедра и обнимая его.

Алек посмотрел на него нерешительно.

— Мне все еще кажется неправильным выносить его из Института. Он вроде как наш кот-хранитель, — он покраснел, когда Магнус поцеловал его в висок. — И я все еще на тебя злюсь. 

— Ох, Александр, ну что мне с тобой делать? — воззвал Магнус. — Вот что, в следующий раз у нас будет план. Я принесу Председателя на ужин в институт. Мы их нарядим, и приготовим спагетти. Все как в «Леди и бродяге», только у нас будут Председатель Мяо и Черч.

— «Леди и бродяга», — сконфуженно повторил Алек.

Магнус выглядел очень оскорбленным.

— Придется сделать это также вечером Диснея.


End file.
